guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Double Dog Dare
Overview Summary 1. Go to where the water sparkles like diamonds and the dunes hide gold from the Elders. 2. Travel east past the place where men sleep on stilts. Reach the tower on the edge of the world. 3. Follow the Queen's gaze south and find an ill tempered bear guarding his cave. 4. Pass the wrathful bear and run to the doors of the sanctuary that clings to the land as the maiden of the sea pulls it towards her bossom. 5. Face northwest and walk thirty-five paces. From beneath the Arch of the Twin Queens, gaze upon the great pillars that have stood since ages past. 6. Stand at the feet of the pillar that lies in eternal slumber. 7. From the sleeping pillar, travel west towards the spot where man's creation meets its end. 8. Beyond man's creation a huge boulder hugs the dunes. Find the treasure buried on the lee of the stone. 9. Kneel down and search the sand for Ashigun's buried treasure. 10. Bring Bobo back to Ashigun and collect your reward. Obtained From Ashigun in Zehlon Reach Requirements: ?(Don't think that there is any, but I could be wrong) Reward * 2,000 XP * 200 Gold Dialogue "I hate it here. It's smelly and I miss my old home. If only mother would let me go back for my '''treasure', then I might be happy. But, it's "too dangerous." No, you couldn't possibly get it for me. Ha! My treasure is so well hidden, only the bravest and smartest would dare to even try! I doubt a mere Sunspear could do it. Yeah. That's right. I just called you a dumb coward. Even if I told you how to find it, you'd just get lost. Oh, you gonna cry now? Fine. I dare you to find my treasure. No, I double dog dare you!"'' Reward Dialogue "Bobo! You found him! I guess I underestimated you. I'll keep that in mind should we meet again." Followup None Walkthrough First, the land where water sparkles and dunes hide gold is Mehtani Keys. Then when you go there, the tower is a lighthouse on an island that is north of an island with houses built on wood planks. If you go on the reddish boat, you can see the tower in the distance. Head south and east and fight some people, then if you look to your east, you'll see a rock formation with a big woman's head on it. Head south, and the angry bear is actually a man living alone named "Behrdos". Keep heading south, and you should see a large temple-like thing. Walk to the doors and it updates into the next phase. Next turn northwest, and walk until your under the two pillars that are pretty close, you can count if you want. Turn north-northwest, and you'll see one pillar that is knocked over while the other three are standing. Walk over to its base. Head west, until you see a wrecked and split in half boat on the beach, it should have a decent amount of corsairs around it, kill them. Walk around to the boulder behind, you may have to walk around all the edges of it and a little out for the next stage to activate. It is the boulder that is actually on the beach, not the one out in the water. On the northwestern side of the rock, where theres kind of a little indention and some rocks surrounding the edge of the sand/water area, type /kneel, and it gives you Ashigun's brown teddy bear, named, "Bobo". Notes The arch is called Twin Queens' Arch, because there are actually two Queen statues looking at it from both sides.